In The Hands of Fate
by Figure in the Mist
Summary: Rin, an assassin, is contacted by a man willing to pay her a great amount for a job. When she finds out his true identity she knows he is dangerous. But what he wants her to do is far more dangerous than he is. Will her target figure her out?
1. The New Job

A chilled wind blew down a cluttered alley blowing the hood of the head of a figure. The owner didn't bother to pull it back up to hide her face. She was well known around the town. Long brown hair flowed down to her knees. It was as straight a and flawless as elvan steel. Her skin was tanned a dark brown. Her eyes however were not normal. They were currently a vibrant green flecked with gold. However as another figure stalked down the alley they turned a steely gray. She pulled up her hood and stepped out of the shadows. She stepped into a place where she could escape from the alley if any trouble came her way. Making sure all her daggers were lose in their sheath's she waited for the man to reach her. She frowned suddenly. The scent the wind carried from him was not human or elvan. Hopping she wasn't getting herself into a lot of trouble she nodded her head in acknowledgement. Seeing that this person would not speak first she grimaced. She hated being the first to speak but did it anyway. "You told me to meet you here, if I am correct."

When he spoke, for the voice told her that he was male, he merely said, "That is correct."

Time for her to ask the big question. " Would you honor me with your name sir?" she asked politely.

"You first," was her answer.

Sighing inwardly she dropped the lady like tone and replied in an equally steely voice, " Rin. Now your name." She sharpened her eyesight to one similar to a cat's. She could now see him clearly in the fading light. He shifted and by habit she soundlessly pulled a dagger out of her sleeve.

"Kureno. Now that we have the name thing settled let's get to business. I wish to hire you. This job will not be easy let me warn you. Will you take it?"

A smile played on her lips. This man knew how to play the game of getting someone to do what he wanted them to do.

"Before I agree to anything I want to know exactly what this job requires me to do. I want a **full** explanation. Do you understand? I want no details that are forgotten to my disadvantage. I also want to get something to eat and drink so let us go to a place with lots of people with bad memories. An old favorite of mine is a nice little place called The Dancing Dove. Now let's go," she demanded. Not expecting any argument she started off. The man hesitated for a second and then followed her. She had guessed correctly that this man needed her to do this job at all costs. "Pull your hood down as we go in as to not attract attention," she advised.

Once at their table with food and drink in front of them she started to examine him. His hair was mouse brown and not very well kept. He looked quiet normal until she saw his eyes. They were an eerie yellow. For some reason he reminded her of that shade she had met on one of her previous jobs. Suddenly it hit her. He **wasn't **human he was a shade! She took a bite out of her meat. Once she finished chewing she spoke, " So… the job. Enlighten me please."

"It's very simple," he stated, " all you have to do is kill a boy named Eragon. He is a Rider thought so that makes a little harder seeing as he'll have his dragon Saphira with him. All you have to do to get to him is join his group traveling to Ellesméra. Once you have their trust you kill him and his companions in the night. All of them understand? All of them. I do **not** want knowledge of you doing this to spread. Will you take the job?"

Smiling she asked, " What will my pay be?"

The shade laughed softly, "Your pay will be eternal safety from the Empire. Also you will be given the fangs, claws, and some of the hide from the dragon. A good payment is it not?"

This was something to think about. "I need time to think about it," she said slowly, "I will meet you at as the watch calls the fifth hour of the afternoon in the same place. I will have my answer then." Finished with her meal she gathered her cloak and walked out nodding her head at those who called her name out. Once outside she pulled her hood up and melted into the shadows.

When she arrived at the alley the next day Kureno was already there. She studied him for a second and noticed that he was carrying a sack. Smiling to herself at the challenge she was about to accept she stated in a clear voice, "I will take on this job."

"Good," he handed her the sack. "In there is what I told you in writing. Along with it are a map, Seithr oil- the nasty kind- some money for bribes and a gift from my master. I was not informed of what it is. Good luck." With that he walked away.

Rin peered around the corner but he was gone. Leaping up onto the roof of the building to her right she dashed along the roof tops back to her house. Smiling she readied for the morning. She would set out at dawn to catch and kill Eragon. It shouldn't be that hard she thought smugly as she drifted into sleep.


	2. Âz Ragni

Riding at a leisurely pace Rin enjoyed the beauty of Âz Ragni. Even though the river was a half-mile long most parts were not rough. Most of the time the river was as calm as a trickling stream. But like every river it had nasty parts. The Âz Ragni was famed for its rapids. At one point the river started to twist and turn. There it narrowed and sharp rocks jutted out like spears. The water there was never calm and had the same anger of a stormy sea. That was the part she loved the most. Spurring her horse onward she soon left the small town of Hedarth behind. The river curled away from the Beor Mountains but this did not worry her. Once she reached the rapids it would start going back to its source in the mountains. Suddenly noticing a pang of hunger she stopped. Looking up she shaded her eyes against the glare of the sun. The sun was making its westward decent. She slowed down to a walk and turned her horse toward the river. Stopping she swiftly dismounted and started setting up camp about five meters from the river's bank. Gathering two branches fallen from a nearby sapling she cut a V shaped notch in one end of each. Clearing a large patch of land of plants and grass, she stuck the end without the notch in the ground not very far apart. Once she was done with that Rin rolled up her pants up to her knees, grabbed her knife and went into the river so that the water was about up to her shins. Taking her knife she cut one of the near by reeds into a sharp spear and wadded in a little deeper. Fish swam closer and closer to her with ebbing shyness. She waited with out making a move. Once the fish were swimming around her ankles she struck with deadly speed and accuracy. When she brought the spear out of the water three fish were skewered on it. Smiling with pride she placed the reed on the notched stakes so the fish hung there. Going back to the sapling she cut off more branches.

By the time she got back to her campsite it was almost dark. Stetting the pile of wood on the ground she picked up some of the weeds she had cleared away earlier. Setting them under the fish Rin picked up some of the wood and set it in a pyramid over the weeds. After rummaging in her saddlebags for a while she pulled out flint and tinder. Going over to the wood she lit it with a practiced ease.

Once the fish was done and eaten she walked over to the river. Throwing the fish bones far out into the river she called out, "Thank you Spirits for gracing me with this meal. May your rivers never run dry!" Walking back to the heat of the fire she pulled her bedroll over and lay down. After a few minuets she was swept of into dreams.

i Fire roared around a small child. She crouched there crying. In one hand she clutched a rag doll covered in soot and grime. The other hand was trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. Soot and ashes were streaked along her face. Her clothes were singed and ragged. The air reeked of smoke and burning flesh. A woman suddenly appeared from the ring of fire. Picking the girl up she ran back out. As the woman set the girl down a girl that looked to be in her teens ran over and thanked the woman. Grabbing the child's arm she tried to escape but an Urgal cuffed he down. He grunted to his companions. One of them brought over some coarse rope and bound the hands of the humans. Other Urgals came with spears and swords prodding the small group over to other people in the same situation. i 

Rin sat up gasping. She frowned. The dream seemed familiar some how. The sun was barely peeking over the mountains and she needed to set out so there was no more time to ponder the dream. But it was there hovering just at the back of her conscience.


End file.
